


Whatever Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Whatever Situation

**_ Whatever Situation _ **

Prompt from Chasingsarcasm- Someone wanna write a fic with a really swag Ray putting the moves on Gavin/Dan and then they just stand there all turned on and confused and like “fuck yes”?

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH _ **

Ray was less innocent than everyone believed him to be.

Sure he didn’t drink. Who actually likes that bitter taste in alcohol? And the effects just left people open to manipulation. Ray was more cautious than that. He liked to be able to keep using his brain at all times for whatever situation presented itself to him.

Like this one.

Dan had come over to the states again and to celebrate, they decided to go to a bar. Ray tagged along, everyone knowing he wouldn’t drink with them but he’d still hang out and have fun while everyone else got absolutely sloshed.

What he intended to do was something quite different.

He did find Dan quite attractive and was set on approaching him but he’d rather keep his...’swag’ to put it crassly on the down low. He was quite charming when he actually put a little effort into it. Most of the time, he played the shy wallflower but in reality, he could put the moves on the most stubborn of potential partners with ease. But tonight was a challenge he’d never attempted before.

He tried to avoid using his skills on the people in his circle but Dan was an exception to this. Ray just felt so enthralled by the man that he had to have him. So while Dan was drinking and talking with the others, he sidled up to the Brit, his hand pressing against the small of Dan’s back, appearing to get his attention or steady himself but really, Ray just wanted to touch him. He splayed his fingers across the light material of Dan’s shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. He removed his hand, letting his fingers slide across and linger for just a few seconds longer than necessary, giving Dan a brief look as he did it. Dan looked a little confused and Ray could tell even when he looked away and asked what the others were talking about.

The night was filled with these gestures. Light touches, close proximity, jokes and comments whispered in his ear. Dan wasn’t exactly dim witted. He caught on quickly as to what was going on. It wasn’t that a guy was hitting on him. He’d had his fair share of men wanting the army boy fantasy but what surprised him was that it was _Ray_ acting like this. With the light smirks and the low smooth voice and the confident movements. It was like he’d transformed from the man they all knew to someone entirely different.

Someone that was sitting right next to Dan at their booth.

With his hand on his thigh.

Moving it slowly up...

“Hey Ray, wanna get out of here?” Dan asked quietly, having a _lot_ of difficulty restraining himself at the moment with how Ray was moving so slowly up his leg, his nails scraping just enough to send pleasurable spikes up his spine.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Ray replied, his hand moving to Dan’s inner thigh briefly before explaining to everyone that he wasn’t feeling too well and was going home.

Dan waited exactly two minutes and 30 seconds before he said he was feeling jet lagged and was going to go and crash at his hotel.

But of course neither got any rest. So that’s really why Ray doesn’t drink.

He wants to be able to take advantage of whatever situation presents itself to him.


End file.
